segundaguerramundialfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Batalha de França
thumb Na Segunda Guerra Mundial, a Batalha de França foi a invasão da França e dos Países Baixos pela Alemanha, em 10 de Maio de 1940, terminando assim a "Guerra de Mentira". Unidades blindadas alemãs atravessaram a região florestal das Ardenas, flanqueando a Linha Maginot e derrotando os defensores Aliados. A Força Expedicionária Britânica foi evacuada no que ficou conhecido como a Batalha de Dunquerque na Operação Dínamo, e muitas unidades francesas juntaram-se à Resistência ou passaram a ao lado dos os Aliados. A Itália declarou guerra à França em 10 de junho. Paris foi ocupada em 14 de junho, e o Governo Francês fugiu para Bordéus, em 14 de Junho. Em 17 de junho, o Marechal Pétain anunciou publicamente que a França iria propor um armistício, que foi assinado pela França e a Alemanha em 22 de junho, quando se deu a rendição do Segundo Grupo do Exército Francês. O armistício entrou em vigor a 25 de junho. Para o Eixo, a campanha foi uma vitória espetacular. . Antecedentes O expansionismo alemão da década de 30 pôs em cheque a política de apaziguamento levada a cabo pelo Reino Unido e França. Em 1938, a Alemanha anexou a Áustria e, em meados de 1939, concluiu a dominação da Tchecoslováquia. Com essas invasões, a Alemanha fortaleceu ainda mais seu poderio econômico e suas forças armadas, já que após as invasões divisões austrícadas foram incoporadas a Wehrmacht e centenas de tanques tchecos passaram a integrar a Panzerwaffe, tanques esses superiores aos tanques Panzer I e Panzer II que compunham a espinha dorsal das forças blindadas alemães à época. Além disso, as indústrias tchecas de armas pesadas Skoda e CKD também contribuíram para esse fortalecimento alemão produzindo toneladas de munições e outros itens bélicos. Reino Unido e França, de início procurando a conciliação pacífica, mudaram sua política após a tomada da Tchecoeslováquia, contrariando o Tratado de Munique, finalmente se contrapondo diretamente aos planos expansionistas da Alemanha nazista. Em 3 de setembro, dois dias após o início da invasão da Polônia, França e Inglaterra declararam guerra a Alemanha, dando início à Segunda Guerra Mundial. A URSS permaneceu neutra. Estratégia alemã As forças alemãs estavam divididas em três Grupos de Exércitos; ao norte, contando apenas com três divisões blindadas, estava o Grupo de Exércitos B, comandado pelo general Fedor von Bock, que tinha como objetivo invadir a Bélgica e atrair as forças britânicas e francesas para o combate. Mais ao sul, estava o Grupo de Exércitos A, que tinha 37 divisões, sendo sete delas blindadas e três de infantaria motorizada, o que a tornava a principal força de ataque alemã, responsável por avançar nas Ardenas, romper a linha francesa no rio Meuse e então atacar ao norte, dividindo a Força Expedicionária Britânica e o 1º e 2º exército francês do restante das forças armadas francesas. Mais ao sul, estava o Grupo de Exércitos C, comandado pelo general Wilhelm Ritter von Leeb, com o objetivo de atacar a linha Maginot. Estratégia francesa A estratégia francesa estava baseada na Linha Maginot, um conjunto trincheiras construído após a Primeira Guerra Mundial. A Linha Maginot cobria toda a fronteira entre Alemanha e França, começando ao Sul, perto da Suíça, e terminando na fronteira com Luxemburgo, nas Ardenas. Com essa linha, os franceses tinham os seguintes objetivos: *Evitar um ataque surpresa *Dar tempo para o exército francês se mobilizar (2-3 semanas) *Economizar forças (França tinha apenas 39 milhões de habitantes, contra 70 milhões de habitantes da Alemanha) *Proteger a Alsácia e Lorena e suas indústrias *Ser o ponto de partida para um contra-ataque *Forçar um ataque alemão pelos flancos (Bélgica ou Suíça) Ataque alemão Em 10 de maio, o Grupo de Exércitos B deslanchou sua ofensiva contra os Países Baixos e Bélgica, obtendo rápido sucesso graças às forças aerotransportadas que inutilizaram o Forte Eben-Emael e tomaram diversas pontes na região. Os aliados prontamente reagiram, avançando através da Bélgica e ali estabelecendo sua linha defensiva. Enquanto isso, o Grupo de Exércitos A avançou pelas Ardenas sem maiores dificuldades, alcançando o Meuse - perto de Sedan - em dois dias, e cruzando-o no dia seguinte. Divisões do 9º Exército Francês foram despachadas para proteger o flanco direito, mas a rapidez dos ataques alemães cercou o exército, terminando por dispersá-lo completamente. Quebrada a linha francesa, a 7º Divisão Panzer de Rommel e os Panzerkorps de Guderiam, Hoth e Reindthart avançaram a norte, alcançando o Somme no dia 20. A reação Em 20 de maio, o Primeiro-Ministro francês, Reynaud, demitiu o general Gamelin e nomeou o general Weygand, que imediatamente tomou medidas para deter o cerco alemão. O Plano Weygand consistia em quebrar a pinça alemã, usando as tropas cercadas ao norte e suas divisões de reserva estacionadas ao sul, atrás do Somme. Não se tratava de uma tarefa impossível; a linha alemã tinha em torno de 40 km de largura, e não estava consolidada no terreno. Um contra-ataque britânico foi feito na região de Arras, pegando a divisão de Erwin Rommel de surpresa. Outras tentativas foram feitas mais ao leste, mas os ataques não foram coordenados e não ameaçaram as posições alemãs, que, após breve parada, retomou o avanço, ordenando os Panzerkorps a avançarem. Evacuação Lord Gort, comandante da Força Expedicionária Britânica, recuou de Arras em 23 de maio; ao oeste, as cidades portuárias da região de Calais foram dominadas uma por uma, até que as forças alemãs foram detidas no canal Aa, a poucos quilômetros de Dunquerque, de onde seriam evacuadas todas as forças britânicas e parte das divisões francesas. Nesse interim, as unidades panzer de Guderiam foram ordenadas pelo Alto-Comando a não avançar; aproveitando a hesitação adversária, os aliados estabeleceram uma linha defensiva no canal Aa e em torno de Dunquerque, permitindo que ali fossem evacuados mais de 300 mil soldados até 4 de junho, quando os alemães defintivamente tomaram Dunquerque. Paris Terminada a batalha de Calais, os alemães voltaram suas forças para a travessia do Somme, visando a conquista de Paris. Em 5 de junho, os alemães deslancharam um ataque através do rio e venceram as escassas reservas de Weygand. No dia 14, após um rápido avanço, os alemães tomaram Paris. O governo, tranferido para Bordeaux, ainda solicitou a ajuda por apoio aéreo na França, pedido negado por Churchill. Nas tratativas finais, o líder inglês garantiu do Almirante Darlan que a frota francesa não cairia em mãos alemãs. Batalha dos Alpes Em 10 de junho, quando a Batalha da França já estava literalmente definida em favor dos alemães, o governo italiano de Benito Mussolini entrou na guerra como aliado da Alemanha, ordenando a invasão do território francês. O objetivo do ditador fascista era obter vantagens territoriais, quando a França se rendesse. A invasão italiana - conhecida como Batalha dos Alpes - resultou em fracasso militar, mas a rendição da França, poucos dias depois, garantiu a Mussolini o alcance de seus objetivos políticos. Rendição francesa A rendição oficial se deu em 22 de junho de 1940 em Compiègne, no mesmo trem que a Alemanha, em 1918, ao final da Grande Guerra, fora forçada a se render. Reynaud, Primeiro-Ministro francês, se negou a assinar a rendição e abdicou do cargo, que foi assumido pelo marechal Pétain, que anunciou ao povo francês, via rádio, a intenção do governo em se render. Consequências Com a rendição aos alemães a França foi dividida em três partes: *França de Vichy - Formada pelo centro-sul da França, seu comando foi entregue ao Marechal Pétain, que organizou um regime colaboracionista com os alemães, de orientação semi-fascista. *Zona de Ocupação alemã - Correspondia ao norte e à costa atlântica da França, incluindo Paris. Esta área ficou sob comando direto de autoridades militares alemães, que usaram a indústria local para ajudar no esforço de guerra alemão e como base logística para a futura Operação Leão-Marinho *Alsácia-Lorena - Tornou-se parte do Reich alemão, se tornando na prática um território nacional alemão. Houve também a fundação da França Livre, sob o comando de Charle de Gaulle, com apoio inicial da Guiana Francesa e da África Equatorial Francesa (mais tarde as ilhas francesas da Oceania e o Chade se uniriam a França livre de De Gaulle). Este governo estava sediado em Londres e organizou a resistência francesa, ainda que nominalmente, pois diversas facções compunham essa resistência, nem todas submetidas ao líder da França Livre. Referências * CHURCHILL, Winston Spencer. Memórias da Segunda Guerra Mundial * WILLIAN, John. França 1940 - A catástrofe. Ed. Renes, RJ. * Batalha de Dunquerque * Blitzkrieg *World War 2 Online Newspaper Archives - The German Invasion of Western Europe, 1940 * BBC - History - WW2: Fall of France Campaign (Flash animation of the campaign) * Official German account of the Battle of France (as published in 1940) * 1940: The Battle of France * Battle of France timeline * Halford Mackinder's Necessary War - Geopolitical aspects of the Battle of France and Hitler's decision to halt at Dunkirk * Ordem de Batalha. Franca ar:معركة فرنسا bg:Битка за Франция ca:Batalla de França cs:Bitva o Francii cv:Францине тапăнса кĕни da:Slaget om Frankrig de:Westfeldzug el:Εισβολή και κατάληψη της Γαλλίας - 1940 en:Battle of France es:Batalla de Francia fi:Taistelu Ranskasta fr:Bataille de France he:המערכה על צרפת hr:Bitka za Francusku id:Pertempuran Perancis it:Campagna di Francia ja:ナチス・ドイツのフランス侵攻 ko:프랑스 공방전 lt:Mūšis dėl Prancūzijos lv:Kauja par Franciju nl:Slag om Frankrijk no:Slaget om Frankrike pl:Kampania francuska 1940 ro:Bătălia Franţei ru:Французская кампания (1940) simple:Battle of France sk:Bitka o Francúzsko sl:Primer Rumeni sr:Битка за Француску sv:Slaget om Frankrike tr:Fransa Seferi uk:Французька кампанія (1940) vi:Trận chiến nước Pháp zh:法國戰役